1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a hydromassaging apparatus for use in a bathtub to discharge a water-air jet into the bathtub for hydromassage treatment, and more particularly to such hydromassage apparatus having a plurality of spouts discharging a water-air jet into the bathtub water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been known hydromassage apparatus having more than one spout for discharging a water-air jet into bathtub water, as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Early Publication (Kokai) No. 57-130628. The apparatus includes a pump for providing a forced flow of water which is directed through a flow channel leading to plural spouts. The flow channel is diverged to have individual branches leading to plural spouts. Formed at the diverging point of the flow channel is a switch valve for selectively discharging a water-air jet from one of the spouts into the bathtub water. The switch valve is operatively connected through a complicated linkage to a handle ring provided on the exterior of the apparatus to be manipulated by the user. For switching the water-air spout, therefore, the apparatus is required to have a number of additional components including the valve and the handle ring, and is further required to have water-tight sealing around the switch valve, which adds complexity to the structure of the apparatus and therefore is a disadvantage of the prior apparatus. Another prior apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication (Kokoku) No. 59-42039 which has a directional nozzle for adjusting the direction of discharging the water-air jet to provide a comfortable and efficient massaging effect.